Brooklyn, son of a Trickster: Character Profiles
by Night-Owl-06
Summary: Like the title says, this is a set of profiles for the characters in Brooklyn, son of a Trickster. Some are from before the fall of Castle Wyvern and some are from after the 1,000 year long sleep spell is broken.


6

Character Profiles for my stories

Saga: "Brooklyn, son of a Trickster"

Title: Character Profiles

E-mail address:

Author: Night Owl

Disclaimer: The characters and places in "Gargoyles" and "Gargoyles: the Goliath chronicles" do not belong to me. I just enjoy them. I do not make any money from this. Any characters not already belonging to somebody else belong to me.

Note: For my stories and descriptions the Fair Folk are at times also referred to as Fairies/Elves/Sprites/Fay/Third Race/ect. Characters who are hybrid descendants of the Third Race may also be referred to as Fairy Kin (Fairy-kin) at times in my stories.

This should be suitable for all readers.

Character Profiles

Character ***** Race/Species

Description

Puck ***** Full member of the Third Race

A "Trickster" and in my stories, he is also the biological son of Lord Oberon and Queen Titania. He meets and falls in love with a female gargoyle and gives her the name/nickname of Night Rose. They eventually have an egg together. The resulting hatchling will grow up to become the red warrior who will take the name of Brooklyn in 1994.

Owen Burnett ***** Human (guise of Puck)

In the late twentieth century, one of his hands is turned to stone when he tests a potion for his employer, David Xanatos, involving the "Cauldron of Life". He enjoys working for Mr. Xanatos. When his employer's son Alexander is born, he becomes fond and protective of the boy. He even sides with the Xanatos family when Lord Oberon tries to steel Alex. For defying his lord he is banned from Avalon for ever, or until Lord Oberon changes his mind (whichever comes first).

Peter Fox ***** Human (guise of Puck)

During the late tenth century, Puck chose this form to be a wandering bard and minstrel after meeting Night Rose. He mostly keeps to it as he travels and falls in love with her. Eventually he and Night Rose become mates for life. He also teaches their son about magic and the Third Race from his point of view.

Night Rose ***** Full Gargoyle

Feeling dissatisfied with her life, she is a female gargoyle who meets Puck while traveling with her two human friends John and Jane MacArthur and her forest green rookery brother (see entries on Glen and on Jane MacArthur). Puck names her for her coloring which makes him think of roses in the moonlight. Her appearance is further described in "Beginnings".

Little Trixter/Brooklyn ***** Fairy/Gargoyle (hybrid)

He is half gargoyle and half Fair Folk (Fairies/Elves/Sprites/Fay/Third Race/ect.) He is the biological son of Puck and Night Rose. Little Trixter is the nickname Puck uses for Brooklyn while he's growing up. When Little Trixter and Puck are alone or with Night Rose, Puck teaches him how to sense magic and manipulate it to cast fairy spells. Unlike most of his rookery siblings he knows the identities of his biological parents. He learns that his magic won't work against iron, but he can physically manipulate it like any other gargoyle. His father is usually in human guise when around others. His beast friend is his web-winged, half human rookery brother who also knows about his magic and their biological parents' identities. His best friend will take the name "Lexington" in 1994. They are both good friends with a heavy set gargoyle who will take the name "Broadway" in 1994. Together, these three rookery brothers are often referred to by their elders as the "trio" and Brooklyn is the unofficial leader of the group. After the "sleep spell" on the clan is broken and learning his brown elder (who lead the clan before Goliath) had taken the name Hudson, he decides to call himself "Brooklyn." He also gives the clan's watch beast the name "Bronx" after his rookery brothers choose their names and Goliath supposes the watch beast needs a name too. A strategic thinker, Goliath chooses him to be the new second in command (this happens sometime in 1995.)

Jane MacArthur ***** Full Human

A good friend of Night Rose's and twin sister to John MacArthur, she agrees to travel with the female gargoyle, her forest green rookery brother, (who she later names Glen) and her twin brother John. She is also the most practical member of the group. Over time, she falls in love with Glen. Jane and Glen eventually have an egg together. The resulting hatchling will grow up to become the olive green warrior who will take the name Lexington in 1994.

Glen ***** Full gargoyle

He is a forest green, web-winged, adventurous rookery brother of Night Rose. He falls in love with Jane while traveling with John and Night Rose.

Lexington ***** Gargoyle/Human (hybrid)

He is the biological son of Glen and Jane. Like Brooklyn, he knows who his parents are. He also knows about his rookery brother's heritage and magic. Fast, smart, and agile, he learns he has a talent for twentieth century technology. His best friends take the names "Brooklyn" and "Broadway" in 1994. He is the "techno-geek" of the Trio.

John MacArthur ***** Full Human

She is Jane's twin brother and another of Night Rose's friends. John agrees to be one of her human traveling companions. He falls in love with a woman named Hanna. (Refer to entry on Hana MacDougan)

Broadway ***** Full gargoyle

He is a warrior with an easy going personality and a large appetite. His two best friends among his rookery brothers will take the names "Brooklyn" and "Lexington" in 1994. He is the third member, and "muscles" of the trio.

The trio ***** Gargoyles

Best friends and rookery brothers; Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway are often referred to collectively as "The Trio" by their elders.

Bronx ***** Full gargoyle watch beast

Somewhat doglike in behavior and appearance, he is sometimes referred to as a "watchdog". Having survived the fall of Castle Wyvern, he receives his name in 1994 after the rest of his clan have chosen names for themselves.

Hudson ***** Full gargoyle

Leader before Goliath, he chose his name in 1994 after losing an argument about names with Elisa.

Goliath ***** Full gargoyle

He was Hudson's second in command until the older gargoyle stepped down in Goliath's favor as Leader. His "Angel of the night" was his best warrior and his first choice for second in command. He trusted and loved her deeply. During his first night in 1994 Manhattan, he meets a human who introduces herself as "Detective Elisa Maza N.Y.P.D." This human later becomes his best friend. It was a terrible shock for him to discover his "Angel's" part in the fall of Castle Wyvern. He was too hurt to be surprised when she revealed that she also had a name now, "Demona". In 1995 he chooses Brooklyn to be his new Second in command.

Demona ***** Gargoyle

Before the fall of Castle Wyvern in the year 994, she was Goliath's "Angel of the night." She was his love, mate, best warrior, and his Second in command. Later, at the Weird Sisters urging, she forms a reluctant alliance with MacBeth. The two warriors each become immortal in the process. After a misinterpretation of an overheard conversation between MacBeth and his son, Demona betrays them. She and MacBeth become bitter enemies. Demona turns against her clan in 1994 when they refuse to declare war on the human race for the massacre of 994. In 1995 Puck casts a spell that turns her into a human during the day instead of stone.

Angela ***** Full gargoyle

Her biological parents are Goliath and Demona. She was raised by humans on the mystical island of Avalon. Angela chooses to travel with Goliath and Elisa so she can see the outside world for herself. She's smart, honest, and caring. She greatly values the knowledge she gains of her heritage and does NOT like to be called "Angie."

MacBeth ***** Full human

He is immortal due to a magical bargain with the Weird Sisters and Demona, and also gave the blue gargoyle her name. MacBeth and Demona were allies until a misunderstanding caused Demona to desert and betray him. They both blamed each other for the events that followed and became bitter enemies. Neither one can truly die until one kills the other by their own hand. When they are close to one another, they feel each other's pain. When one is momentarily killed, both warriors experience a sort of short term death. The pair will revive some time later, though how much time passes before they recover depends on the nature of the "death" in question.

Elisa Maza ***** Full human

She is the first human to truly accept and respect the gargoyles as people after they wake up in 1994 Manhattan. A New York Police Detective for the 23rd precinct, she becomes Goliath's best friend and is a good friend to the clan. Elisa doesn't care about U.F.O.s, Loch Ness monsters, or secret societies, "life's weird enough as it is."

Matt Bluestone ***** Full human

He is an ex-F.B.I. agent who serves as a New York Police Detective for the 23rd precinct. Matt is constantly trying to prove the existence of U.F.O.s and the illuminati society. He is assigned to be Elisa's partner (even though she doesn't want one) after an accident involving her gun. He eventually learns about the "clan" and gets angry with Elisa not telling him about them. Matt forgives her after she introduces him to the gargoyles.

Lord Oberon ***** Full member of the Third Race

He is the King of the Third Race, Lord of Avalon, Queen Titania's first husband, Fox's stepfather and Alex's step grandfather. For my stories he's also Puck's biological father, and Brooklyn/Little Trixter's biological grandfather.

Queen Titania ***** Full member of the Third Race

She is Lord Oberon's wife and Queen. She is the mind behind the throne of Avalon. Her raw power is second perhaps only to Oberon himself. While posing as a human, she fell in love with a man named Halcian for a time. Together they had a daughter who later renamed herself Fox. Titania is Alex's grandmother, and David's mother-in-law. For my stories she is also Puck's biological mother and Brooklyn/Little Trixter's biological grandmother.

Anistasia Renard ***** Human (guise of Queen Titania)

Refer to entry on Queen Titania.

Halcian Renard ***** Full human

He fell in love with Anastasia in his youth and the two were wed. Together they had a daughter whom they named Janine. By the time Clan Wyvern wakes in Manhattan, Janine has changed here name to Fox, and Anastasia has left Halcian. He is David's father-in-law, and Alex's grandfather.

David Xanatos ***** Full human

He is a rich business man who bought Castle Wyvern in 1994. He then moved it to the top of the Eyrie Building in Manhattan, thus breaking the "sleep" spell that the Wyvern clan of gargoyles had been under since 994 A.D. He would eventually marry a woman who called herself "Fox". In 1996 Fox and David have a son together and name him Alexander.

Fox Xanatos ***** Fairy/human (hybrid)

Her given name was Janine Renard but she had it legally changed to "Fox" for her own reasons. She is half "human" on her father's side and half "Fair Folk" on her mother's. A trained mercenary and actress, Fox had been raised unaware of her mixed heritage. It wasn't until the night she gave birth to her first-born child that she learned her mother's true identity as the Queen of Avalon. For my stories Queen Titania and Lord Oberon are Puck's Biological parents. This makes Puck Fox's half brother and Brooklyn's aunt.

Alex Xanatos ***** Fairy/human (hybrid)

His given name is Alexander Fox Xanatos. He prefers "Alex". He likes the entire clan, but his favorite gargoyle is Lexington. For my stories he is also Puck's nephew and Brooklyn's cousin, and both are Titania's grandsons. Alex has a great deal of magical potential. He also has a hard time understanding why anyone would be afraid of the gargoyles. As far as he's concerned they're just another bunch of friendly grown-ups.

Jeffery MacDougan ***** Full human

The father of Hanna, Katie, and Jason MacDougan, he is looking for eligible young men to marry his daughters.

Hanna MacDougan ***** Full human

She is the oldest of three children traveling with their father (Jeffery MacDougan) to find husbands for her and her younger sister Katie when they first meet John MacArthur. As Hanna gets to know John, she falls in love with him and the two are soon wed.

Katie MacDougan ***** Full human

She is traveling with her older sister Hanna, younger brother Jason, and their father Jeffery. They are seeking husbands for her and her older sister.

Jason MacDougan ***** Full human

Eager for adventure he is traveling with his two older sisters and their father. They are looking for husbands for Hana and Katie, but when asked Jason says he's there to protect his sisters and help their dad.


End file.
